


Tempting Affairs

by evansenpai13



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Yaoi, juciel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 06:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansenpai13/pseuds/evansenpai13
Summary: This is the basic timeline of events, that will help revolve the story around. There will be typos made throughout the updates, as I originally have this uploaded on Wattpad. I also do not have the time to edit, so this will have to do til then.





	1. Timeline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the basic timeline of events, that will help revolve the story around. There will be typos made throughout the updates, as I originally have this uploaded on Wattpad. I also do not have the time to edit, so this will have to do til then.

This is a little something I wanted to write that would cover the basics of what exactly happened before chapter one. There may be a few things here and there that need to be cleared up. With time, everything should be on the table. That and once I'm done writing this story, I may even write the prequel to better help out. Bonus being more smut 3: That's all!!

. First off, obviously no MC, cause we as the players are MC, derp  
. No MC = Saeran still made a move on RFA  
. RFA managed to defeat Mint Eye  
. Before celebrating Seven was kidnapped by his father  
. Saeran and Rika were taken to be treated for all the drug stuff, along with the rest of Mint Eye  
. V is the go to for both Saeran and Rika  
. Zumin started after Zen's announcement about the Choi Twins' father  
. Reason for Zumin was just both respecting each other for their hard work during the troubling time. You know, romance stuff.  
. Months pass until lil ol Seven is free and back home to find that Zumin is a thing  
. Seven is a bit shoked since duh, he's used to Jumin and Zen always fighting. That and his rejected advances got him hurt. He was always a flirt towards Jumin in the game, there is no denying, so there is a slight crush.  
. Seven brushes it aside and is honestly happy about the pair. He is stressed though about the whole Saeran situation. His trust in V haven been broken.  
. Stress and his evident depression build up, so the only other member he trusts and has known long enough is Jumin.  
. Somehow they find time to have Seven stay at Jumin's place for a night. Maybe not easy in his own home now?? Either way, Jumin offers wine.  
. This let's Seven relax after a long time and confess stuff to Jumin. One being the small crush thing, but saying how happy he was for the both of them. He then jokes about never being able to kiss Jumin.  
. Jumin thinks a while, a little slow from the drinking, but then says why not? A little kiss wouldn't mean anything. Trust, it wouldn't. They would just kiss and that's all.  
. Seven is a cheerful lil pup and is on board, since again, it was only going to be one kiss. So ta da, they kiss.  
. Happy lil kiss goes by, but then you can guess the kisses that would follow. By the time they make it to the bedroom, they have sobered up enough to know this would be a mistake.  
. Unfortunately, for Zumin, lust takes over and Juciel happens. Yay for us Jucielians whooh!  
. The affair continues for the sake of simply lust. Seven himself believing this is just lust taking over by this point.  
. After months, so at least a year of Zumin being official, Jumin pops le question. Cause we all know he's the fast type.  
. Jumin ends the affair, given by the first chapter. The wedding goes on, Seven realizes his feelings "too late". Get it? Cause that's the name I gave the first chapter, hah.  
. Anyways, it's all done and Choicest doesn't start until obviously Saeran is clear to go. And yes at first, it was a mistake at first, but they let it continue.  
. Saeran does find a friendship with Vanderwood though, since he tales him to therapy, and trusts him enough to allow the other to see the Choicest clues. They have yet to fully talk about it.  
. Seven went to le church that one day and the talk. But he decided he might as well try to confess. So the idea of the cat project came to mind.

And that should be the end of that. Again there might be a few things left out or will be added as time passes on. This will also later be moved to the front as like a Chapter 0. That's all bye!! ❤


	2. Too Late

The wedding went by perfectly. No fault and no sad tears. Just perfect. Like them.

They are the couple that everyone is talking about. They are the one's who ended up together. Jumin's father and media was at a frenzy, but he practically didn't care. Zen's fans and media were as well, broken hearts for the most part.

The perfect couple and their perfect wedding. The RFA stoof proud at the alter with them both. All six of us as the two were taking their vows. It went by perfectly. We made jokes and laughed by the end of the ceremony. The party was a grander event.

Security was all over as many celebrities and business people arrived. It was hard to even have a moment with the perfect lovely couple. Not much for me to do.

I made sure that everything was safe, hacking wise. Thankfully nothing happened. Again, everything was perfect. Just like it should be. Why then are tears falling down my cheeks?

***

The room smelled of sex and both males were now in their own worlds and thoughts. They had been doing this for months behind the others' back. Now that the wedding was approaching, things just couldn't continue.

"We can't anymore.. Luciel.. I'm getting married.. You know this.." The raven haired male sighed out as he picked up his shirt off the floor. Slipping it on as he dared to not look at the other.

The redhead gave a nod more to himself as he slipped on his pants. "I know.. I.. I'll just control myself.." They agreed the whole ordeal was just about sex. It all happened one night and they couldn't stop afterwards.

It was wrong, but then many things were wrong in life. They should have stopped after that night, let the trurh come out and move on. Now they were both way over their heads in the situation.

Jumin nodded and bit his lip in thought, "Good.. Good.." It was best for everyone, it should be. It didn't help how things were turning out though.

They faced each other and shook on it. Time stopping for what was only a few seconds before tears were falling down both their cheeks. They spent the rest of the day being their last.

***

That was a month ago and now it's their wedding. He was outside and he was trying to catch his breathing. No one saw him leave and no one was bound to notice.

"Why dammit.. I shouldn't.. They're perfect together.."

The tears continued to pour out and all he could do was hold his heart, letting the music from inside cut off his cries. The drizzle of light rain dripped on him and managed to cool him down.

"It's fine.. I'm too late anyways to tell him.. Too late.."


End file.
